


The blue eyed boy.

by 17shadesofbryony



Series: The blue eyed boy. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Adoption, Dress Up, Fluff, M/M, Military, More Fluff, Parentlock, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17shadesofbryony/pseuds/17shadesofbryony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have finally decided they want children, and adoption is the way they find the little boy of Sherlock's tales and John's dreams, little blue eyed Hamish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. St Thomas' Home for Boys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be series, if not, then this has a really shit ending. It will be a sequel...just might take a while. Sorry!!

**_Sherlock and John had been married for 5 years now.._ **

..and as much as Sherlock had initially protested, he now agreed that children would be a good idea. Initially, Sherlock had argued that their hours were far to irregular, the income unstable and that 221B was generally not safe for a child of any age however thanks to Mycroft and Lestrade's recent adoption of a little girl named Lucinda, Sherlock had grown to like children more than previously. While he still disliked ignorance and his tolerance for misbehavior and tantrums was almost non existent, he made a good fatherly figure. With little Lucy, as they called her, he took the role of uncle with ease, he played games and sang and had begun to teach the little six year old the violin, much to Greg and Mycroft's dismay. John smiled every time he caught Sherlock doing something childish with Lucy, he and his brilliant mind were the masters of role play, he'd take Lucy and pretty much anyone within earshot away into fantasy worlds he created. From pirates that ransacked the small towns of St Lucia to the mystic hills of Scotland filled with pixies and faeries. (Sherlock knew that John particularly enjoyed the Scottish ones due to his background and especially liked when Sherlock insisted the main boy faerie be called Hamish.) With this amazing development in his nature John reconsidered bringing up the aspect of their own children again.

Sherlock had been initially unsure and eventually, after a three day 'think' (which in this case meant sulk.) he agreed John was right and later that week they began to seek out adoption agency's and orphanages. The both wanted a boy, someone who was not too young nor too old. John admitted he'd be happy with any child, just as long as he could love and raise it as his own.

Several weeks later after several interviews, background checks, forms and lectures. John and Sherlock were invited to look around St Thomas' Home for Boys. This big Victorian red brick house with white window frames and perfect green grass between the house and the black railings seemed delightful, charming and left Sherlock feeling a little uneasy, like this place seemed nice but underneath was really a nasty and haunting place.

Never the less, they entered and immediately Sherlock asked for the toilet, this was an easy tactic in which he could pretend to have gotten lost and have a sneaky look around the home. The boys had obviously all been taken out to the garden or another large room to prepare to meet them because it was quiet. Upon walking past a room he saw a small curly blonde haired boy sitting on his bed playing chess by himself, Sherlock smiled fondly and stopped to watch the boy.

Suddenly, Sherlock was startled by a voice coming from the small boy.

 _"Don't stand in the doorway, come in if you must."_ he muttered, Sherlock frowned, the small boy was little more than seven years of age yet he talked like upper class middle-aged man. The thought made him smile and step further into the room, _"Hello."_ he said hesitantly, Sherlock had never been good at introductions.

 _"Good Morning."_ the boy said and finally looked up, his mouth dropping open lightly at the sight of Sherlock. _"You...you're, yo...you're Sherlock Holmes."_ he stammered out, eyes wide and excited by the idea that he was stood before him. Sherlock frowned and smiled,

 _"May I sit?"_ he asked gently, gesturing to the bed on the opposite side of the chessboard. The boy nodded and Sherlock sat, he continued his questions slowly, _"How do you know me?"_

The small boy giggled and smiled across at the man, _"I read yours and Dr Watson's blogs obviously, although the matrons don't agree with that."_ he smirked, feeling proud that he'd evaded them and had remained in his room.

 _"Oh."_ Sherlock said, slightly taken aback by the boy, before speaking again. _"Seeing as you know my name, may I know yours?"_ he asked and smiled genuinely at the boy.

He was short but thin with solid set shoulders and a straight back. He had soft features due to his age but you could see that he was going to have a strong jaw once he grew to his final height. His head was crowned with soft blonde curls that matched the shade of his eyebrows and eyelashes. Beneath them lay bright blue eyes, clear and questioning. Overall, he was a beautiful boy and something about his features gave him a feminine air.

The small boy scrunched up his face and scowled, _"I don't like my name."_ he mumbled and looked away from Sherlock, _"It's weird and I prefer it is in English."_ he grumbled.

Sherlock smiled, _"You've heard my name and my brother is called Mycroft, it can't be that bad."_

The boy smiled back, _"People call me James but my name is Hamish."_

Sherlock blinked rapidly, this small boy looked the very image of the faerie Hamish had had created when playing with Lucy, his small frame and pixie ears exaggerated that, his face must have registered some sort of emotion because Hamish looked confused. Sherlock quickly explained himself with the other reason he had been thinking,

_"I happen to like that name, it is the middle name of my husband."_

After that Sherlock heard a huff and the surprised, _"You never told me that!"_ from John who was stood in the doorway, Hamish beside him squeaked.

 _"Doctor Watson."_ he squealed and leapt up running to John and stopping, realising that hugging him might not be appropriate. Instead Hamish stuck out his hand in a gesture to shake which John willingly took.

 _"Wait..."_ Hamish began, _"Are you...you're the couple here to choose someone to adopt?"_ he blinked rapidly.

The Matron's voice came into the room from behind John, _"Hamish, my goodness, you're not irritating these gentlemen are you?"_ she scowled and looked at the boy, he immediately shook his head sharply from left to right.

John cut in feeling sorry for the boy, _"Actually, my husband chose to come speak to Hamish."_ smiling across at Sherlock proudly and Sherlock returned the smile.

 _"Yes, I did. Anyway, we'll now be off and come back tomorrow to see our chosen child."_ Sherlock said quickly. John, Hamish and the Matron blinked at him confused.

The Matron spoke first, _"But you haven't met any of the children."_ she squeaked, looking between the gaze Sherlock and John shared.

 _"Yes we have. See you tomorrow Matron."_ Sherlock smiled before crouching down in front of Hamish and shaking his little hand, _"And I'll see you soon, young Hamish."_ he smiled softly, standing and grasping John's hand.

 _"Ready?"_ he asked before turning without an answer and walking out of St Thomas', leaving a slightly stunned Hamish behind. Sherlock smiled to himself and John laughed lightly, _"He's perfect."_ John added the small comment, squeezing Sherlock's hand.

_**To be continued...** _

 


	2. The next day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John go back to see Hamish...not much else I can say!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support I've got for this, I've never had such a response. If you love my Hamish, I've done other Hamish related stories. Feel free to check them out!!

The next day, Sherlock and John set out of Baker Street feeling giddy with excitement and nerves, Mrs Hudson had been ecstatic about the possibility of a child being welcomed into the family.

 

Sherlock held out a hand and hailed a cab, _“Taxi!”_ he shouted and the car finally came to halt before the. Sherlock let his hand fall back down and grabbed his husbands tightly, pulling them into the cab and telling the driver the address.  As the rode to St Thomas’ they remained quiet, sharing brief looks at each other, soft squeezes of their hands and a reassuring kiss. The cab pulled up to the home and they both leapt out. Suddenly, Sherlock’s heart began to thud and he blinked quickly trying to clear his head. John smiled up at him and together they walked into the home.

Upon entering they were greeted by the Matron, the one they had spoken to the previous day and she led them to the office where they found a little Hamish sat in a very large chair, his legs dangling about three inches off the floor and he looked impatient. When Sherlock and John walked in his face instantly lit up and Sherlock’s heart grew warm, he was  a beautiful little boy who’s smile clearly made John happy because he smiled back just as broadly, if this was the reaction Hamish was going to bring to John everyday then Sherlock could hardly disagree, he wanted that smile always and forever.

 

 _“Hello Hamish.”_ John smiled and let go of Sherlock’s hand, walking over to the boy and sitting on the chair next to him, sinking into the burgundy velvet cushion and sitting comfortably. He began to chat to Hamish idly, about his morning and clothes and Sherlock smiled at them. The Matron was stood beside Sherlock and she muttered, “ _Aren’t they getting along well? It’s so charming; you’ve got a fine gentleman there, Mr Watson-Holmes.”_ Sherlock smiled and hummed in reply before walking up behind John and leaning over the chair, resting his hands on John’s shoulders, a normal stance they’d developed at home when John was working on his blog and Sherlock watched, his chin resting on top of his husbands short blonde hair.

 

 _“Good Morning.”_ Sherlock smiled at Hamish and nodded slightly.

 _“Hello!”_ Hamish squealed, and kept smiling like a bit of a fool.

 

Hamish sat looking at the two men happily. He was wearing black jeans with a smart pale blue shirt which could only be seen by the collar that was out the top of a soft oatmeal coloured jumper. On his feet were red converse that contrasted the dark jeans. His hair had obviously been denied the use of a brush and stuck out at almost every angle, it made Sherlock smile and run a hand through his own curls which he’d attempted to tame that morning in an attempt to look smart.

 

The Matron quickly muttered something about dinner and left, leaving the two men with Hamish.

 _“Hamish. Tell me everything about you.”_ Sherlock smiled and walked around to perch of the arm of John’s chair, looking intently at the boy who frowned slightly so Sherlock clarified a bit more. _“Favourite colour? Food? Book?  Weather? When’s your birthday? That sort of getting to know you drivel.”_

 

Hamish smiled; obviously thrilled by the interest he was receiving and set off into a long monologue about anything he could think of.

 

 _“My favourite colour is green, like the grass. I love strawberries, especially in jam. My favourite animal is a wolf; they’re clever and hunt well, experienced and clever killers. I love Harry Potter books and other stories like Robin Hood and King Arthur and pirates…I love Pirates! I like rain, it’s soothing and sun means I can’t wear a jumper, I like jumpers. I can play the ukulele, well I’m learning to.”_ Hamish blushed at the last part and then added quickly, _“And my birthday is 18 th of January.” _

John blinked; all that had come out of the boy’s mouth at such speed it reminded John of Sherlock when he was deducing something. The thought made him smile to himself and then back the boy with a quick, _“Wow, that’s a lot of information from such a small boy.”_

Sherlock seemed completely amazed by the boy and every piece of information you could almost see being analysed in his head. Suddenly, his face lit up and smiled at Hamish, _"So, you like Pirates?"_ and smiled enthusiastically when Hamish nodded.

John thought of Mycroft's previous comment _'initially he wanted to be a pirate_ _'._ John laughed and smiled as Sherlock stood and grabbed Hamish by the hand, _"Let's go play. Come along, John!"_ Sherlock called over his shoulder, running out the door and up the stairs with Hamish bounding along in front of him. John smiled and stood to follow his husband, curious as to what he'd find when he made it up there. He'd probably have to stop Sherlock from doing something completely and utterly dangerous which Hamish would probably be finding bloody wonderful! John chuckled and made his way to the room they first met Hamish in.

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again!!!!!! Next chapter will be pirates...yay!


	3. Family Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arghhh, Pirates as promised!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the overwhelming positive response, it's been amazing. Never felt so encouraged to write for you all before! It's quite a short chapter, apologies for that, my lovely Hamish lot!

As John walked up the stairs he heard a loud, "Arghh." come from the down the hallway where Hamish's room was. John smiled to himself and carried on towards the room, the deep baritone voice of his husband and the shrill voice of Hamish could be heard. Single phrases such as "Aye Aye Captain." and "Set sail." could be caught from sentences, much to John's delight when walking into the room he found that the Captain was Hamish and not Sherlock, who he'd initially thought of as the Captain role.  
  
In the space of around five minutes, John had wandered a bit, the dorm had been transformed into a 'Ship', the bunk beds spaced out for some acting as hammocks, another four created an almost square with a gap indicating the Captain's cabin with the bed sheets pulled down to create 'walls'. Hamish stood on a large brown flat topped chest, his body cloaked by Sherlock's long coat and Hamish's own pirate hat sat proudly upon his head. John soon realized that everything was facing one large window and Hamish was looking out into the distance, like a real pirate Captain.  
Sherlock was stood beside Hamish, due to him being very tall and Hamish being on a box they stood at about the same height, staring into the distance. Sherlock had rolled up his shirt sleeves and pulled up his trousers at the bottom, creating a sort of Pantaloon effect, funnily enough he looked sort of like a pirate and John found it perfectly childish.  
  
 _"Permission to come aboard?"_ John asked from the doorway, Hamish and his husbands heads turned towards him,  
 _"Permission to come aboard, Captain!"_ Hamish ordered sternly, his voice sounding just as authoritative as Sherlock's did when faced with challenging people.  
 _"Yes Captain,"_ John nodded with apology and stepped inside the room after Hamish had nodded his head in approval.  
John was quickly drafted in, he and Sherlock soon set to hoisting the main sails as the young Captain had ordered. Facing him, Sherlock smiled and John smiled back, a slow grin spreading across the detective's face was contagious. He could clearly see John's joy at the child they had chosen, the situation they were in and the love he had for his husband, the final fact was the one that made Sherlock happiest of all.

  
Suddenly, Sherlock decided enough was enough and he was going to commit mutiny. Quickly, he grabbed the Captain's hat, placing it upon his mess of dark curls meaning a few stuck out at random angles making him seem slightly manic, and grabbed Hamish. Throwing him down on one of the beds and tickling him while the small boy cried "Mutiny!" through his giggles. The detective, now The Pirate King, quickly left Hamish to recover and ran to stand on the box. Pointing forward out the window but catching John's eye at the same time, Sherlock cried;  
 _"To Baker Street, keep 'er smooth and steady. We'll have 'er there in no time and argh good Mrs 'udson will have a kettle brewin'!"_ his voice was accented in the typical pirate way but something about it seemed to stun Hamish because he lept onto the box beside him and asked,  
 _"Sherlock, we're you a pirate?"_ his tone thick with innocence.  
The Pirate King let out a deep, loud laugh that rumbled like thunder through the room, instantly making John fall into a fit of small giggles, Sherlock bent down to Hamish before whispering,  
 _"My dear boy, if you wish to believe that then yes, I have always secretly been a pirate!"_ and winked at the boy before whisking him up into his arms and smiling down at John,  
  
 _"Everything looking good ahead, sailor?"_ he asked cheekily, smiling when Hamish stole the hat back off his head and finding his blonde curls stuck out just the same.  
  
John smiled up at Sherlock and Hamish, his husband and his son, before answering,  
  
 _"Everything is looking perfect."_

_**To be continued...**  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! Not sure what I'll be doing next chapter so it'll be a surprise! Laterz x


	4. While the Doctor's away, we play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish visits Sherlock and John....however John has to get dinner leaving a very hyper Hamish and a childish Sherlock with plenty of imagination, at home. What could possibly happen!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I haven't written in so long! I'm so sorry people, life has been HECTIC....oh jeez. On a plus for all you fellow Brit's we FINALLY have a date for our beloved show to return. Hallelujah...somebody put the kettle on, celebration cuppa me thinks! Anyway, enough ramble....enjoy! B x

_**"I'll be half an' hour. Behave and Sherlock....try not to break anything!"**_ John said sternly, looking between his husband and soon to be son and nodded before running down the stairs and the front door slammed as he left. _(Famous last words, Sherlock thought.)_

Hamish looked up at Sherlock, Sherlock looked down at Hamish. For two heavy minutes they stared at each other before they broke into massive smiles, they shared a look of mischief before they scrambled upstairs to John's old bedroom which was now an office. Sherlock hauled out the massive trunk left over from John's army days from underneath the heavy desk set by the wall. Opening the catch he looked over at Hamish who was practically bouncing on the spot.

 _"Can we..."_ he asked, tilting his head in question and Sherlock smiled back with a small nod. Hamish squealed and ran over. Hauling out the large camo netting along with a low camp bed and a canvas cover, Sherlock soon set to work turning the office into a base before dropping the netting and a second canvas cover by the door, ready to use downstairs.

Sliding back to the box he pulled out John's RAMC t shirt and pullover as well as his field jacket and helmet. A small amount of sand fell out onto the floor. Sherlock knew John didn't mind them trying these on, Hamish had been over many times before and seemed to take comfort in wearing the pullover whilst sat by the fire. Maybe it made him feel secure but who knew.

Sherlock stripped himself of his shirt and pulled on the tee which fit well if not a bit loose around the arms.  
He placed the jacket on Hamish's shoulders and smiled as he realized the boy had swapped his jumper for the beloved pullover.

 _"'Lock, can we set up downstairs. I brought the things you asked."_ Hamish smiled, now jumping on the spot from excitement.

 _"Yes, we're almost ready "misha!"_ Sherlock chuckled and ran down the stairs with the sound of small footsteps following.

About ten minutes later the living room floor and coffee table we're clear and the canvas and netting we're strung up.  Sherlock stood back and nodded approval as Hamish ran over to his bag. Pulling out his lace up boots and sitting to pull them on. The 'adult' of the two had his boots on already and knelt before the boy and did up the laces.

 _"Are you prepared to lose, soldier?"_ Sherlock smirked at the boy, ruffling his blonde curls gently.

 _"Don't count on it, Captain locky."_ Hamish laughed and pulled out two nerf guns from his rucksack and handed one to Sherlock.

 

Sherlock ran to the top of the stairs and Hamish stood central in the living room, the small boy raised his voice and counted...

_"5, 4, 3, 2..........1! GO!"_

Running he hid behind John's chair, edging towards the kitchen. Hearing Sherlock come down the stairs almost stealth like he peaked out the door in the kitchen and fired a foam bullet which bounced off the brunette's hip. Sherlock turned and smiled, running into the living room while Hamish escaped through the kitchen running up the stairs to base to find more ammo. Sherlock thundered up the stairs after him, the loud squeals and laughter of delight from both boy and man echoed through the flat.

  
Neither of them heard the front door go as Hamish was currently hiding behind John's chair and Sherlock behind his own as the fired bullets at each other....laughing hysterically. John walked into the living room and stopped dead.  
A small smile came to his lips and he placed the bag of thai food on the coffee table before standing straight and saying in his captain voice...

 _"Soldiers, stand to attention."_ John stood straight facing the fireplace and smiled a little when both the 'children' stood before him.

 _"What's going on here then?"_ he said, pacing in front of the 'soldiers', looking at each one in turn before turning and walking back. Hamish looked guilty and Sherlock a little worried, at that John broke into a fit of laughter and slid his arm around his husbands waist. " _We we're haivng a war...it was 'Locks idea."_ Hamish piped up with a small smile. Sherlock nodded in agreement, looking down at his husband.

 

 _"And you didn't wait for me.."_ John smiled fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING YOU LOVELY HAMISH-LOVING BUNCH OF BRILLIANT PEOPLE! ..........bit over the top? nah!


End file.
